


Very Alternate Universe

by PainInSilence



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flipped, Opposites, flipped au, opposites au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainInSilence/pseuds/PainInSilence
Summary: Unfinished but VERY involved idea where LOTS of MCU facts are flipped on their head.Peter Parker, Pepper Potts, Harley Keener, Tony Stark, MJ, Flash, Ned, and Natasha are the main characters in this story.Primarily Peter and Pepper with Harley, MJ, Flash, and Ned on the side and Natasha sprinkled in.Not at all guaranteed to stay this way but wait for updates I suppose (no guarantees im disabled okay updates are gonna be very slow)
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Harley Keener





	Very Alternate Universe

Opposites

—

•Flash is his bestfriend the only one who believes him, Ned and MJ leading the charge but with facts not nicknames and insults

•Peter catches Peppers eye as a fellow hero in new york who’s young

•Pepper and Peter find themselves overworking in their office often mostly working on using Potts Inc for charity and other good causes while being eco friendly and preparing for national or worldwide disaster

•Tony has to pull them away from work to function like normal people like once at minimum when theyre together

•Peter accidentally calls Pepper mom and she cries about it from how happy but also how worried she is about it

•They spend more time together both in office and as heroes patrolling NY

•Ben approved of Peter’s job with Pepper until he began to spend more time away than at home

•Peter isn’t there when a break-in kills him but when he finds out Ben was planning to send him to a boarding school without telling him just because he couldn’t talk to Peter about his jealously the kid takes it a bit too well

•Flash is great at keeping secrets and more so at debating Ned and MJ about the facts of Peter’s life

•Tony is very aware of every part of the internet so when he realizes his @ironmanrp account is working great for PR in the background he suggests to Pepper and Peter to get twitter as well for informal things

•Harley is a son Pepper wasn’t aware of (Pep is trans) from before who comes to NY after being kicked out for bad behavior

•Harley and Peter aren’t close but they do treat eachother like friends

•Harley goes to school with Peter at Midtown and meets MJ which ends in disaster

•Eventually the issues between Peter, Flash, Harley, MJ, and Ned come to a peak when it’s proven by field trip that Peter and Harley work and live at Potts Inc

•Apparently MJ and Harley both had feelings for eachother and decided to put their past issues aside for a relationship

•Peter is asked by Tony to become the next ironman someday if he’s ever ready which Peter accepts and begins to train with the Avengers

•Harley learns some self defense but otherwise stays out of training

•Until of course the boys have another field trip and Oscorp leaves their spiders just lying around apparently

•Harley ends up extremely sick and now wants to become a hero like Peter 

•They all brainstorm ideas and the least cringey is Spider-man so Harley begins proper training

•MJ, Ned, and Flash are told immediately and of course sign NDAs

•Pepper is proud of her boys and confident that she and the rest of the Avengers will keep them safe

•Tony had planned retirement for awhile but Pepper wasn’t ready to put away Rescue unless absolutely necessary

•Pepper and Natasha’s rivalry brings some divide amongst the Avengers but in the end they work it out

•


End file.
